Heartless
by Lannahboo
Summary: But then again, how am I to be sure the euphoric sensation I feel whenever Reids heart is in frequency length of mine, is love? I don't, I suppose. I guess its only faith propelling me to believe such a thought. but sometimes… faith is all you need.
1. Chapter 1

Heartless

Prelude

Melissa removed her final articles of clothing before testing the bath water. Her mood had been decreasing significantly through out the day and a relaxing bath was the perfect remedy. After letting her feet get used to the scolding temperature she lowered herself into the claw foot tub that sat in the left corner of the bathroom. She would miss this tub. As excited as she was to be leaving the dreaded city she was reluctant to call home, she would miss the small living spaces she had acquired over the long years of being on her own. She absentmindedly traced the thick scars that clung to her stomach as she thought about a time when she was happy. A time when she wasn't afraid. Through all the hassle of planning the move and preparing for the new academy she would be attending in only a few short days, she hadn't had the time to really let herself think about the life she was leaving behind. "Good riddance" she muttered to herself, finally realizing the happy memories and the bitter ones have fuzzed together, leaving a sour taste in her mouth.

Chapter 1

The drive from Montréal took about 6 hours. Though she had wished it would have taken longer, she felt a small part of her relax as she pulled her slick black truck into a parking spot outside of the dorm. At least she was away. Away from that town and away from him. She slid out of her seat and walked towards the box to lug the rest of her luggage to her dorm room. She had been very organized with her plans for the move. She had called the school in advance to get her dorm arrangements and schedule faxed to her and had the movers brings her larger stuff the day before. She just wanted to lay in her bed forever. As soon as she entered her split dorm she stumbled towards her presumable side and flopped on her bed. Dreams were about to consume her when she herd a conversation at the door. A petit blonde entered the room first, followed by a tall, tanned, dark haired masterpiece.

" …. Too bad I'm not roomed with Kate...But she's just down the hall" she finished as she threw a suitcase onto the bed opposite to Melissa, who remained un-noticed. The attractive boy, that followed the blondes every move, threw two duffle bags on the ground and sat down on the bed. Melissa grumbled, realizing now would be a good time to introduce herself. She slowly sat up and pulled her chocolate hair from her face. Two pairs of startled eyes darted to the movement. "I'm sorry, I didn't notice you there" the blonde smiled.

"It's not a problem at all; I was just trying to rest up. Long drive." Melissa laughed half heartedly and extended her child-like hand "I'm Melissa Boss. But you can call me Melli."

The blonde girl danced her way over to shake Melli's hand "Sarah" she smiled. "And this is my boyfriend, Caleb." She nodded towards the boy.

"Very nice to meet you" Melli waved awkwardly and then returned her attention to Sarah. "Do you know where the showers are? "

After finding a change of clothes and her bathroom bag, Melissa followed her new roommate to the showers and thanked her. Seeing as a nap was out of the question with the very talkative Sarah around a shower was the next best thing. As Melissa entered the shower room she was surprised at how empty it was. She quietly walked over to a stall and let the hot water poor over her. Once again she traced the scar that went down her stomach and smiled. "He can't hurt me anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the covenant. This is purely from my imagination and no copy write infragment intended.

Melissa pulled the towel around her petit body and ran her fingers through her wavy hair. She dried her hair quickly and pulled on her tight jean skirt and her blue Lanvin Tiered camisole. She applied a quick layer of mascara and clear lip gloss and headed back towards the dorm. Sarah and Caleb were together on the bed laughing when Melli entered the room. "Feel better roomy?" Sarah snickered.

"A lot better actually. Anything fun to do around this place?" Melissa smirked.

She could tell already that she was going to be happy at Spencer academy. Sarah and Caleb took a quick glance at each other and smiled. "Nicky's' they said in unison.

Melli's POV

"Who's Nicky?" I smiled at my new roommate. She was nice. I felt like we were already friends. Before I got to repeat my question Sarah had me linked to her arm and we were walking down the hallway of the dorm. Caleb had run off in the other direction muttering something about find his boys and meeting us there. We turned the corner and quickly stopped at room 345. Sarah was already knocking on the door and yelling at the girl on the other side to hurry before I could even register what was happening. Shortly after hearing the joyful squeal from the other side a very pretty girl opened the door and repeated the phrase that had confused me in the first place "NICKY'S?"

I gave up trying to ask questions and introduced myself to the dark skinned girl who stood in front of me. Apparently this was Kate, the girl Sarah had been talking about when we had first met. "Would I be able to meet you in the parking lot, before we leave to ….wherever we're going? Got to puff-a-taste" I said pulling out my pack of smokes.

I would miss my Canadian ciggs when I ran out, but maybe those disgusting marbelo's would give me the initiative to quit.

I walked out the front doors and sat on the step. The first drag is always the best. I smoked it quickly as I pictured my life here. And before I knew it Kate and Sarah had joined me. We pilled into my truck and I turned on my iPod, letting Sarah skim through my music until she found one she liked. She told me where to go and blasted "Sex and Drugs" by Hyper crush. We pulled up to a parking lot filled with cars outside Nicky's. Which is apparently a bar… not someone's house. It was small inside, but it had a cozy feel to it. I walked up to the bar and was about to order myself a drink when I remembered that the drinking age here was 21, not 18 like it was back in Montréal. Disappointed, I ordered water and joined my new friends at the table in the back corner. "So, where did you live before you came here Melli?" Sarah asked, attempting to make small talk.

I took a sip of my water and smiled "Montreal."

Kate smiled nervously. "You don't sound really French?"

I laughed. "Well, Quebec isn't all French. My first language is English. But sometimes I do get a French accent. Mostly when I'm mad... or drunk... it's kind of embarrassing" i could feel my cheeks turn pink.

We continued talking for another 15 minutes or so, asking each other questions and talking about past experiences. I was honest with them, for the most part. Caleb showed up with three other guys, ending our conversation of embarrassing drunk stories we somehow got into, and joined our table. A guy sat down beside Kate and kissed her on the cheek, throwing her into a blushing frenzy. He had a very kind smile and shoulder length hair. Kate introduced us. His name was Pogue. We chatted for a while before hearing the angry shouts from behind us. "What the fuck Abbot! If you didn't want to "pay me then why'd you make the bet?!" I saw Caleb out of the corner of my eye shake his head before he and Pogue excused them selves and disappeared into the crowd.

I turned back to Sarah. "What was that about?"

"Reid Garwin''


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the covenant. This is purely from my imagination and no copy write infragment intended.

Chapter 3

Melli's POV

"Reid Garwin"

"Who's he?" I asked as I glanced back towards where the shouting came from.

"He's another son, definitely gorgeous, just … a little competitive if you know what I mean" Kate answered

"What do you mean another son?" I scanned the bar trying to catch a glimpse.

"That's just what they're called. The sons of Ipswich. They're part of the first four families to colonize this area. There were five..." she snuck a glance at Sarah, who just looked down "... but according to legends the last family disappeared when the witch hunts started here. But that's just a silly story... The sons are Caleb Danvers, my Pogue Parry, Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms…speak of the devil"

Just then Caleb and Pogue returned with two others and sat down. They were both gorgeous. The brunette looked very timid and unsure of himself but an all together sweetheart. The blonde was a whole different story, he had blue eyes that burned, perfect bone structure and a smirk that told everyone that he knew he was hot shit. That must be Reid. The blonde guy sat down on the chair next to me and smiled. "I'm R---"

"Reid Garwin?" I smirked

"So my reputation avails me?" I looked at Kate and Sarah and laughed to myself.

"Something like that. I'm Melli... Sarah's new roommate" I stuck my hand out to shake his.

The second our hands made contact something changed. I felt a slow burning sensation spread from my fingers out to my hand and then to my wrist. I tried to pull my hand away to investigate what had caused such a strange reaction between our skin but his grip tightened as he brought my hand towards his lips and gently kissed it. "Enchantée"

The burning from the contact between our hands was nothing like the fiery sensation that ran deep in my blood and through my bones when his lips grazed the skin on the back of my hand. I slowly pulled my hand away and glanced up at his face. His eyes were hiding something. The second we made eye contact he looked away. Returning his attention to the conversation and laughter erupting from the others. I looked back at Sarah and smiled. " I'm gunna go for a smoke.. I'll be back" i pushed my chair away from the table and started walking away. Sarah quickly got up after and excused herself as she followed me outside. As soon as I lit my smoke I knew exactly what she was going to say.

"Um excuse me, what was that?" she laughed

" I don't really know… was it that obvious?"

" Um yeah, you both looked like a deer in headlights, I've never seen Reid look at someone that way….too be honest… I've never really seen anyone look that way..." she sighed. The door opened and the loud music and laughing from the bar flooded my ears. I took another drag of my smoke and exhaled. "Um Sarah?" his velvet voice mused "Caleb asked me to come get you, he uh... Wants you to come back inside. Needs to talk to you about the dell tomorrow or something" Sarah smiled at me and walked inside. I took another drag.

"You know, smoking kills right" he smirked

"So do car crashes." I laughed as I flicked the rest of my smoke to the ground and turned to face him. "But I don't see you shying away from them."

"So how bout a dance?" he grabbed my hand and spun me.

I wonder if he feels this burning too. I blushed. " I can't dance"

" sure you can" he grabbed my other hand and started wiggling his hips.

I couldn't help but laugh. He raised my left arm and spun me again, then placed his other hand was resting securely on my lower back and dipped me. He held me there and wiped the hair that had fallen across my face away. He leaned in and my heart stopped. His hot breath grazing my neck. " I told you, you could dance" he whispered in a seductive tone. My breath caught in my throat and I let out a low gasp. He pulled me back up so I was standing straight and chuckled. Once I gained my composure I turned to face him. " uh.. we should probably go back inside.."

"yeah"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the covenant. This is purely from my imagination and no copy write infragment intended.

After a long but memorable time at Nicky's, Melli slid gently out of her truck and lazily walked towards her dorm building. She sat down on the front step and took a long drag of her cigarette. "How could I let this happen?" she scolded herself out loud.

It was bad enough that she was falling for ANYONE, let alone Casanova himself. She knew she couldn't lie to herself and say she wasn't. Just a simple glance in her direction and the butterflies that hijacked her insides were parading around like the fourth of July. She sighed and pulled herself off the step and into the building.

The hallway was dark, only security lights lining the dreary white walls. She was disappointed in herself. She hadn't even been here even a day and she had already broken one of her rules: don't trust anyone.

She couldn't help it though, Sarah seemed to be trustworthy enough, Kate she could tell had a blabbermouth but was all together nice…but Reid… she knew she couldn't trust him, him or any of the sons. Of course not, they're men, all men are the same. She laughed at the sad attempt to convince herself. She opened the door to her's and Sarah's dorm room and quickly pulled on some black boyshorts and a white wife beater. After flopping on her bed, she curled up into a ball and began to read "I Hope They Serve Beer in Hell". It wasn't her normal pick but she had to admit she liked it. Before she reached the second chapter there was a knock at the door.

Melli's POV

To say that I was surprised to see boy wonder outside my door would be an understatement. How did he even know which one was my dorm? Still speechless I moved out of the way to let him in and I walked over to my bed, successfully covering up my almost bare bottom half with my blanket. He smirked and sat on Sarah's bed. "What's up Reid?"

He looked done and smiled. "Sarah asked me to come by; she's going to be spending the night at Caleb's tonight and wanted me to tell you" his burning eyes made contact with mine and I had to pause to regain my train of thought.

"That was very considerate to go out of your way like that, I assumed as much though." I flashed him my prize winning smirk. Two can play at this game. He looked between the clock that sat on the desk and my victorious grin and returned it with one of his own.

"you know.. These dorms can get kind of spooky at night…makes your mind play tricks on you. I already took the liberty of asking Sarah if she would mind if I borrowed her bed for the night.. You know to keep you company…make sure you're not scar—"

"I'll be fine. Really." What am I going to do? The war waging between my heart and my brain was making me dizzy, and he could see right through me.

He chuckled and he began to remove his shoes. The sound was low and seductive. I could feel the blood rushing to my face. This isn't happening…is it? i sat there with my jaw almost at the

Floor as he began stripping down to his boxers. Defeated, I sank back into my bed and pulled the blanket on top of myself, twisting around until I was completely wrapped. I looked over at the beautiful boy that laid a few feet away, his face pulled into a mask of confusion. "What?''

"I didn't think you'd cave so fast. Pegged you for a fighter." He laughed

" well, if need be, but truthfully, I see no harm, even though I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, we're not in the same bed, and unless you have ulterior motives. I see no problem. Besides, if I were to pick a fight about it then I'd just end up losing. You don't seem like someone who would give up easily." He laughed

" I never give up"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the covenant. This is purely from my imagination and no copy write infragment intended.

Melli's POV

The rest of the night we spent talking about everything and anything. He told me about his family and his childhood, I told him about Montréal and the friends I had there. At one point in time he challenged me to a game of rock, paper scissors. We sat on my bed and laughed until we both couldn't keep our eyes open. This is how I woke up with him in my bed. The sun was already peeking through my window, making the back of my eye lids glow red. I turned over trying to get as far away from the light as possible and felt my head hit something hard, not wall hard, but hard all together. I fought myself to open my heavy lids. Laying there peacefully on top of my blanket was Reid. Unwilling to get up and out of bed yet, I turned over once again and closed my eyes.

Sleep wouldn't grace me with its presence then, so I lay humming the lullaby from Anastasia to myself. When I was little and I'd have nightmares I would run into my older brothers room and he'd hum it to me until I feel asleep… it was the only lullaby he knew.

I sighed and felt Reid stir behind me and a large arm flopped across my body. I laughed, picking up his arm and throwing it back at him before I got up out of bed and walked to showers.

After my shower I towel dried my hair and pulled on a pair of black shorts and a pink tank top. When I entered the room Reid was sitting up and wiping the sleep from his eyes. "Morning Sunshine" I laughed

When he first looked at me, he seemed confused, but then smiled. "Morning"

I walked over to the tiny coffee machine me I had brought from my old apartment and turned it on. We chatted until the coffee was made and poured ourselves a cup.

"Get dressed" I laughed at him

He did as I told and then looked at me, waiting for my next command. I laughed and pulled him out the door. "Where are we going? "

"You are going to have the privilege of accompanying me for my favorite part of the day." I laughed

Once we reached the front steps of the building I sat down and pulled out a smoke. He smirked. "Smoke and coffee?"

I smiled, taking another drag and sighing loudly. Reid suddenly grabbed my smoke and sucked in a drag. "I didn't know you smoked?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Used to… you were just tempting me though… you want to go out for breakfast. My treat?" He handed me back my smoke and grabbed my hand, pulling me to my feet before I even had time to react.

" I don't know, I don't usually eat until after my run.." I lied, trying to use exercise as a lame excuse. He laughed. "Well then we'll run to the restaurant." Fuck.

After a 20 minute run into town plus another 15 minutes to the restaurant. I sure hope they have a patio. By the time we reached the restaurant I thought I was going to die, I was breathing heavily and my limbs felt like they were about to snap off. Reid seemed fine of course. Mr. Perfect-at-everything was laughing at my state. We sat down on the cool patio chairs and I downed a few bottles of water.

"Just admit it Melli." Reid laughed

"What?" I knew what he was talking about

"You know" I_ know I do... I won't admit it... not yet_

I forced my face into confusion. He laughed.

"I would advise you to not commit any crimes; your innocent face sucks "he laughed as I playfully hit his arm.

"K FINE. You caught me. I don't run every morning… I'm a smoker, my lungs can't take it." I pouted. "If you need to know, I lied because I know you have a ...Reputation with girls... and I didn't want to ... you know… become one of those girls..." I looked down at my empty bottle of water on the table then looked back up and Reid. His face was a mix between hurt, disappointment and anger. He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it and looked defeated.

"… I'm sorry I said it like that Reid… I just… I hate lying... and that's how I feel." I felt really bad... He looked like a little kid that just found out his puppy died or something. I should have just kept my mouth shut. "Please don't be angry with me…"

He sighed. "I'm not angry with you. I'm angrier with myself." He sighed again and grabbed my hand. The heat reappeared and ran through every nerve of my hand, leaving a hot tingling path. "I haven't even known you for a day... and I've already told you more about myself then any girl I've ever met. You know me as well as Caleb and them do. I don't want you to think I'm just using you. I've finally found a reason to stop being a womanizer… to stop playing people... you make me want to be better Melli. Do you believe me?" he looked so sad. Usually… I wouldn't have. But there was just something in his eyes that made me believe him.

"Yes." I whispered.

He smiled. We sat and ate quietly. But it was a comfortable silence. When we finished he paid the check and we began are walk back to the school. There was a small park 20 minutes along the way where we decided to sit down for a while. As we sat there an old couple walked by hand in hand. It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen. They looked older then 80, but they were still so in love. The way they looked at each other made my stomach flutter. I looked over at Reid and he seemed to be admiring the same thing I was. I smiled and squeezed his hand. He looked back at me and blushed.

"So uh… I was wondering if you had plans for tonight."

"Well… I met this guy last night. And I was actually going to ask him if he wanted to go to the dells with me..." I tried to be as subtle as possible..

"Oh… I understand I guess "

I closed the distance between us and smiled as I brushed a beautiful blonde lock of hair out of his eyes. Maybe that would help him understand.

True to my beliefs something behind his eyes clicked. He placed his hand on the small of my back and pulled me into him.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the covenant. This is purely from my imagination and no copy write infragment intended.

He kissed me then. A kiss that was so passionate yet gentle. The fire smoldered through out my body then turned to ice. I felt a shiver travel its way from his hand on my back through out my spine, extending through every passage it could find. He ended the kiss and stared into my eyes. Those deep blue fires danced as they took in the pure bliss reflected in my own. He smiled awkwardly. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" he whispered pulling me to my feet.

" I didn't…" I blushed.

" me either."

I felt like I was in a trance. I was being hypnotized by his blue eyes, making my brain shut down and my heart explode. We began to slowly walk, doddle even back towards the school. Every time he'd catch me looking at him I felt my face heat up and every time I'd catch him my heart would swell. As we entered the parking lot I caught my reflection in the shine of a beige mustang. At first I admired it. The image of perfection was smiling at me and my eyes twinkled. Then I realized what a mess I was. My hair was flipped in a bunch of different directions and there was a slight shine on my neck and chest from where the sweat from the run settled. I stopped and frowned. "What is it?" Reid followed my gaze to our reflection and smiled.

"I look disgusting" I laughed

He pulled me into his chest and planted three soft kisses on my lips. "I think you look beautiful." He smiled

"I need to shower." He smiled

"Call me when you're done. I going to go swim for a bit." He kissed me one last time before running off towards to main entrance of the school. I walked into my dorm room to see Sarah lying on her bed. As soon as she saw me she jumped up and let out a little squeal. I couldn't help but laugh.

"So dish. How'd it go last night? Where were you all day? Were you with Reid? Tell me everything." She seemed so excited; I decided to make her wait a little longer. I grabbed some clothes and my shower bag. Before leaving the room I made a "my lips are sealed" gesture and quickly ran towards the shower room. I laughed to myself as I let the water poor over me. When I was finished I dried my hair and applied my usual mascara and lip gloss. I pulled on my light pink Calypso St. Barth dress and my Leautib shoes. When I was content with my appearance I flipped open my cell phone and called Reid.

"Hey beautiful" His sexy voice mused.

"Come over?"

"Be there in 5"

I walked to the room to see not only Sarah, waiting impatiently, but Caleb too. I sighed and fell over onto my bed. I rolled to face them and laughed at her.

"OK fine fine. Um... we talked all night and then went out for breakfast this morning... and … yeah"

"Did you ... you know... do anything else last night?" she laughed as she raised her eyebrow

"NO!" I playfully threw a pillow at her

"Hey! It was just a question. So that's all that happened. You talked and then went for breakfast?"

"I don't kiss and tell." I blushed

Caleb sighed and handed a ten dollar bill over to Sarah. "So there was kissing?!" she smiled.

Just then there was a knock at the door. I got up and opened it. Reid stood there with a lily and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed and moved out of the way. His cheeks turned red as he noticed our audience. "Oh hey guys."

After a few hours of talking and joking we decided to get the "group "and go out for dinner before heading to the dells. According to Sarah, the dells is the hot spot for Spencer kids. When the others showed up they seemed shocked at the proximity between Reid and me. I got to know them all pretty quickly at dinner and they all seemed really nice. Once we finished eating, we pilled into the two cars we saw fit for the bumpy ride ahead. Reid, Caleb and Sarah came with me in my truck while Tyler, Pogue and Kate went in Tyler's black hummer. I let Reid drive, seeing as I had no idea where we were going and concentrated on the music. I felt the fire begin in my palm as Reid placed my hand in his and intertwined our fingers. I floated off into my little world. We reached the dells and the loud hip hop music filled my ears. Reid's arm snaked around my waist and we entered the crowd. I saw scowls from every member of the female population. I frowned. Great. I'm already hated. Reid smiled at me. "Relax; they're all just jealous, because you're beautiful." He kissed my cheek. " I'm going to go get us a drink. Stay right here."

He squeezed my hand, and then disappeared into the crowd. I dug into my purse and pulled out a smoke. After taking a long drag, I began to search the crowd for Sarah and the others. A boy with dirty blonde hair began to make his way over to me. "Hi, I'm Aaron, Aaron Abbot!" he practically yelled in my ear.

" nice to meet you." I sneered. Reid had told me stories about him. I already didn't like him. I turned to walk away when he put his hand on my shoulder. "Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

I turned to face him and took another drag. "I don't see how my name is relevant."

He quickly recuperated. "So... Garwin huh? When you gunna dump his ass and go out with a real man?" he slurred, arching his eyebrows at me

I laughed, "Well, make sure to let me know when you find a "real" man. Excuse me" I stomped out my smoke and started walking in the direction Reid took off in. I saw his blonde hair to the left of where I was and began to walk over to him when my cell phone began vibrating.

I didn't recognize the number but decided to answer it anyway. Just in case it was Sarah calling from Caleb's phone or something. I walked away from the music and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

" Its nice to hear your voice again Melissa…" his voice purred " I can't wait to see you"

My heart stopped.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the covenant. This is purely from my imagination and no copy write infragment intended.

I threw my phone into the woods as a tear rolled down my cheek. How did he find me so fast? My body stiffened as two hands gripped my waist firmly. A squeak escaped my lips and I began to tremble. "Melli?!" His voice was full of concern.

How was I supposed to explain this to him? I couldn't. I couldn't bring him into this. It isn't fair to. Reid turned me so I was facing him and stared into my eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hid my face in his shirt. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to my truck, putting me in the back seat. He got into the drivers seat and began speeding through the forest, back to the dorms. "WH-what about Sarah and c-c-aleb?"I stuttered.

"They can get back with Tyler."

"I'm s-sorry" I whispered as the truck slowed.

He pulled over on the side of the road and got into the back seat with me. I leaned into him and sighed, calming down a bit.

"What are you sorry for?" he said as he wiped a stray tear from my cheek.

"Ruining your night."

"Melissa, you could never ruin anything. I just want to know what upset you?" he kissed my hair and squeezed my shoulders.

I didn't want to tell him…but I didn't want to keep it from him. "You'll get hurt" I said shaking my head.

He sighed. "It might hurt… but I still want you to tell me."

I shook my head again and sat up. "I didn't mean you'd get hurt by what I say..." I sniffled. "I meant you'll get hurt... Physically... if you get involved in this… I thought it was over… but. It'll never be over... it won't stop." I began to cry again

"Please tell me"

"Can we go back to the dorms…?" I whimpered.

He kissed my forehead and pulled himself back into the driver's seat. I shakily pulled myself into the front and lifted up the glove box that separated the drivers and passengers seat. I pulled myself into the seat that was now available next to him and rested my head on his shoulders. Our hands intertwined and I closed my eyes. The drive was silent other then my shaky breathing and the sound of the engine. When we reached the dorms he pulled me into his arms and began walking towards my dorm. The halls were deserted. Everyone was at the dells. Once we entered my room, he sat me down on my bed and pulled off my shoes. He sat beside me. "Can you tell me now?"

I sucked in a deep breathe. "I met this guy about a year ago. We dated for a while but then he started acting really weird. I thought he was just going through a tough time or something… and he would start acting normal again if I just waited it out… but it got worse… so I broke up with him. a few weeks after I dumped him he started showing up at my work and house saying the craziest things. I finally got a restraining order put against him back in March... but he didn't care. He told me that if he couldn't have me. No one could. On March 20th...He broke into mine and my brothers house…he uh...He hit my brother in the neck with a crowbar... when he was watching TV..." the tears started falling harder. " I didn't even know he was dead...until the police the told me. I thought he just fell asleep or something. Josh was always doing stuff like that...Nathan. My ex... Was in my closet waiting for me... I don't even remember what happened… I don't remember feeling any pain. I just remember running.. I guess my neighbor herd me screaming... Called the cops… Nathan took off out the window… they never found him." I let my fingers trail across my stomach. "When I ran into the cops outside. I collapsed...the next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital. They told me I was lucky to be alive… if the knife had been over an inch I would have died..."

He stared at me with a mix of concern and anger. "When we were at the dells tonight…. I got a phone call from him…I don't know how but he found me..."I added in a small voice.

Reid stayed quiet. He seemed to be deliberating between a couple different things. I sat there quietly as well, trying to figure out what he as doing.

"Please say something" I whispered and before I knew it I was on my back with him on top of me. Usually, I would think my reaction to something like this would be fear, but lying under him like this made me feel safe, safer then I have ever felt before. His eyes searched mine for a second and our lips fused together. They moved urgently and made me forget about everything and everyone. For now, WE were everything. A small gasp escaped as I tried to catch my breath. His lips moved to my neck. He tongued the skin there softly as my hands began to explore his chest. His muscles contracted under my touch which made his hips press harder into mine. The way I touched him wasn't just passion or desire. It was stronger then that. I NEEDED him. The way I need air to breath. I tugged on his shirt, and he lifted it off, only to return his lips to mine. I didn't know what brought on this urgent contact but I was thankful for it. Not only was it a distraction from what was happening, it made me feel like every touch and every kiss was a promise. And I gladly returned them. His hand made its way up my dress and rested on my hip for a second before he did exploring of his own. I felt his gentle touch travel up my side, across my ribs, down the other side and everywhere in between. I cringed knowing he would feel the scar in only a few seconds as his hand slid across my stomach. When his fingers reached it they stopped, feeling the length of it. A sharp hiss erupted from his throat and his eyes turned urgent again. It was as if I was broken, and he needed to fix me. And truthfully, I wanted him to fix me. He held my gaze as his removed his hand from my stomach and brought it to zipper that laid against my side. He gently pulled it down, making sure not to snag the material and pulled my dress off, throwing it to the ground. I began to feel self conscious as he stared down my almost naked body, his eyes finally resting on my scar. He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed me, before leaning down and planting several soft kisses along the hideous line. "Beautiful" he whispered before kissing it again.

"What do you mean beautiful? It's hideous." I choked out

"It's not hideous. It's a part of you, that's what makes it beautiful." He raised himself so his face was directly over mine. "Everything about you Melissa Boss is beautiful."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So I'm thinking, you guys should start reviewing. Tell me what you think. Links for outfits and her scar are in my profile.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the covenant. This is purely from my imagination and no copy write infragment intended.

I didn't sleep at all that night. Reid was sprawled out across my bed, with one arm resting comfortably under my neck. As he slept I traced faint designs on the porcelain skin of his chest, feeling his muscles contract under my touch. Soon it would be morning, and I would have to put up my mask again and pretend nothings wrong. The soft snores from beside me came to a stop and low murmuring replaced them. "Melli...Melli...No…Melli don't leave me. You can't" he sounded sad. I was about to respond to his sleep talk when he began to toss. He muttered some incoherent words and tossed some more. I placed my hand on the side of his face.

"Reid, Reid wake up." I whispered in his ear

His eyes reluctantly opened and he smiled as he took me in.

"You were having a bad dream babe. Go back to sleep." He nodded, pulling me into his arms and drifted back to sleep. I surprisingly followed shortly after.

_I was standing outside my old apartment in Montréal. There was snow on the ground, almost up to my knees. As I took in the scene I couldn't help but be reminded of an old movie. The road was stone instead of concrete and the way the light hit the buildings reminded me of the set in a movie about jack the ripper I once saw. But this scene wasn't scary at all. It was peaceful, happy even; because Reid was here. He stood at the end of the road, smiling at me like I was an angel. His shaggy blonde hair fell in its perfect form across his forehead and his blue eyes sparkled in the reflection of the snow. I began running through the deep snow, forcing my body forward. By the time I reached him I had used all my energy and I collapsed at his feet. "I love you" I breathed. I looked up and his eyes were cold, like they went seeing. That's when I saw the blood. "REID?! I screamed as I herd an icy laugh erupt from behind him. Reid was thrown to the ground. He was dead. And it was entirely my fault. Nathen took a step towards me. I tried to stand but my legs failed and I stumbled back down to my knees. His large hand grabbed onto my hair and held my head in place. "If I can't have you…" he pressed the blade to my throat "no one can" with one swift movement he yanked the knife across my skin then let me fall face first into the reddened snow._

I woke in a cold sweat. I rolled over, letting my arms search for comfort. But he was gone. My heart began to race as I forced my eyes open and searched for Reid.

He had been replaced by a small piece of paper. I picked it up and sighed.

"Morning beautiful,

You looked to peaceful, couldn't wake you.

Went to get breakfast, be back soon!

Reid G."

I rubbed my eyes and looked at my clock. It was 11:49. I groaned, pushing myself out of bed. I grabbed my bathroom bag and slowly made my way to the showers.

"That's Reid's latest, I saw him leave her dorm room this morning." I

Herd some girls whispering by the mirrors. I let the warm water pour over her as I continued to eavesdrop.

"Poor girl, she doesn't know about his reputation yet, just transferred in" one girl stated

"Well serves her right, she met him like two days ago and she's already banging him. What does she expect? To go steady with him?" the other girl laughed

"Oh common, you're just upset because that what you wanted to do and ..."

I cut her off

"I can hear you, you know" I stepped out of the shower stall and walked over to the two girls. "And if you need to know, I didn't sleep with him."

"I'm sure." The blonde faked a smile.

I returned it. "Well, he should be in my room, if you'd like to ask him." I smiled. I pulled on my clothes and began walking towards my dorm, with the two girls walking close behind.

True to my word, Reid was there breakfast in hand and a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Hey, so these girls want to know if I fucked you last night." I glared back at the two girls, who looked very embarrassed.

Reid raised his eyebrow. "no." he stated.

"Happy? " I glared before entering my room and slamming the door in their faces.

"What was that about?" he asked pulling me into a hug.

"They were talking about how I was you 'latest' while I was showering. So … yeah" I sighed

"Breakfast?" he smiled at me, changing the subject for me.

"Definitely." We sat and ate, talking about random things when Reid suddenly got quiet.

"What?" I asked as I took the last bite of my breakfast sandwich.

"Well ... I don't know… I was just thinking …um... would you like to uh, I mean… I know we haven't known each other for that long, but I meant what I said yesterday. And I was wondering if you… what I'm trying to say is "he sighed.

"Reid Garwin, are you asking me out?" I blushed

He recuperated with a blush of his own. "Yeah... I guess I am." He said pulling his fingers through his hair.

"Then yes." We smiled at each other. "Am I the first girl you've ever asked out?"

His cheeks turned pink. "Since grade school ya…" I smiled and crawled on top of him.

I kissed him and then leaned down to whisper in his ear. "That's kind of hot." I purred.

He grabbed my hips and flipped me over, making me giggle. " You have no idea."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the covenant. This is purely from my imagination and no copy write infragment intended.

I spent the rest of the morning in complete bliss. We laughed, we cuddled, and we teased. The threat from the night before was completely washed away by every touch and kiss that was placed upon me. That is until Sarah came back to the room at 2:30 with my cell phone, glued to her ear. "Yeah, I'm just walking into the room now. I'll give her the phone." She smiled at me and covered the speaker to whisper at me "I found your phone last night at the dells… I'm sorry for picking it up... it just kept ringing… I thought it might be important" I tried to hide the fear. I looked over at Reid, whose mood had turned serious in the past few moments. She extended her arm towards me. "Who is it" I mouthed

"It's your brother, he said he wants to come visit you." She smiled. I couldn't hide my fear anymore. I began to shake and Reid tightened his grip around my waist. I grabbed the phone and quickly shut it, only to open it once again to snap it in half. Sarah's jaw dropped as she surveyed my reaction. I shoved my face into Reid's chest and cried as he attempted to comfort me.

Reid looked back at Sarah. "Did you tell him anything? Like where we are or what school we go to?"

Sarah sat there for a second thinking then nodded her head. "I uh... He asked if I went to school with his sister… and I said yeah.. He couldn't remember the name of the school… so I told him… im sorry… please tell me what's going on." I let another gasp come out.

He knows where I am….

Reid bent his head down and whispered in my ear. " I wont let anything happen to you Melli, no one will touch you, not while im around." He kissed my forehead.

"That's what I'm afraid of…." I sobbed

"Will you please tell me what's happening?" The concern leaked out of her voice.

Reid looked down at me and I nodded, giving him permission to fill her in. After he went over the story I felt Sarah's small frame lean on me and her small arms wrap around my shoulders.

"Im so sorry Melli, im so so sorry" It sounded like she was almost crying to.

"It alright… you didn't know" I squeaked out.

I got up and started throwing some clothes into a duffle bag. Reid grabbed my arm and turned me to face him.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving "I said blankly trying to pull out of his grip

"No, you're not." He tightened his grip

I sighed. "Reid... I have to…" I tried to hold back my tears " I'm sorry I let you fall for me.. and that I let myself fall for you… I knew this day was going to come… I just didn't know it would be so soon… I can't let you get involved in this… he already killed my brother… he'll kill you to... and I'd rather leave now and live with the fact that I gave you up for a good reason, then to stay and have you killed because of me."

He was angry… and good. He should be… I was selfish. Sarah left to go get Caleb. I gave up on filling my bag and kissed Reid one last time. "Goodbye babe…" I choked out and turned towards the door. I took one step and he was in front of me. I stared in amazement. "How'd you…" my voice trailed off as I noticed the color of his eyes.

I took one step back. "Reid... what... what just happened?" I herd my voice shake.

His eyes returned to their normal color and he looked cautious. "Melli… There are things you won't understand about me... but I WILL protect you. You can't leave. And please don't be afraid off me."

"But how did you… and you're eyes…am I going crazy..?" I sat down on the bed and he came to sit beside me, taking my hand in both of his.

"No, you're not going crazy"

"So. That …" I stated blankly, not quite comprehending.

"Actually happened, yeah…"

"How…?"

"Well…you've herd about the famous "sons of Ipswich" rumor I'm sure."

"Sarah and Kate told me that's what you guys are called… and that there were five but one disappeared…"

"Well… we're basically…witches…?"

I sucked in a breath. "Okay."

"Okay?"

I started feeling dizzy and my vision began to blur. I looked over at Reid. "Reid?"

"Yeah baby?" He placed his hand on my face. "Are you okay?"

Everything went black.

"_Melissa? "My brother's voice chimed. "Josh?" I tried to open my eyes but it didn't work. "Melli, trust him." "Josh?"_

"_Melissa?" his voice began to change_

"_Melli?"A different voice began_

"Melli?" I herd Reid's voice

My eyes began to open. The bright light of the room assaulted them and I squeezed my lids shut.

When I opened them again I saw four figures surrounding me. I blinked and the figures slowly adjusted into Reid, Sarah, Caleb and Tyler.

"What happened?" My voice cracked.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the covenant. This is purely from my imagination and no copy write infragment intended.

Soon the rain will wash away the sun, as I melt with you. I am ghost.

"What happened?"

The light hurt my eyes but I forced them to stay open as I sat up to take in the scene. Reid was looking at me with worried eyes, Sarah's face miming his. Caleb was glaring at Reid with his arms folded across his chest and Tyler was smiling like crazy, his eyes darting between me and Reid.

"You fainted..." Sarah stood back up, giving me room.

"Why?"

"You don't remember?" Reid's eyes flashed to Caleb then back to me.

I closed my eyes and tried to remember. I remembered cuddling with him this morning...he asked me out. A smile spread across my face. I kept searching. I tear rolled down my face when I remembered about Nathan. But there was something else. He told me something… I remember his face… his blue eyes were cautious, his face unsure.

"You told me something…" I stated blankly. Caleb sighed.

Reid's face returned to the unsure one from before. "And?"

"And what?" I was unsure or what he wanted me to say. I mean sure, its not everyday someone tells you they have magic, are witches but… he wasn't going to hurt me, he would protect me. He wasn't like that.

"You're not scared of me?" his face was surprised. I'm sure mine mirrored his.

"Scared of you?" I placed my hand on his cheek and smiled as genuinely as I could. "It'll take more then that to scare me off." He grinned and gave me a quick kiss, before offering me his hand up.

Sarah smiled. "So, you're staying?!" she asked excitedly.

My face fell. " I don't know… "I looked back at the four people in my room. " I just-I don't want you guys to get hurt… because of me"

Tyler scoffed. "Bring it" he laughed, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

'Then it's settled. You're staying here. "Reid stated in a mater-of-fact tone.

I sighed. Giving up. "Then what are we going to do about Nathan?"

Caleb spoke up then. "We're going to have to make sure one of us is with you at all times… school starts tomorrow. What's your schedule?"

"Um, biochem first period, American history second, study hall third, Literature fourth, Spanish fifth and calculus sixth."

"I have literature and Spanish with her" Tyler chimed.

"I have biochem and calculus" Reid smiled over at me, tightening his grip on my hand.

"We all have swim practice during her study hall." Caleb sighed.

Sarah walked over to Caleb, putting her arm around his waist .she sighed. " Do you think we're ever gunna have a year that's just…normal?"

"I don't know."

"Well, the pool is just down the hall from the library, so I'm sure we can take turn just going to check on her. And if she needs us she can always call?" Tyler offered, but quickly took it back after seeing the murderous glare he got from Reid.

"I could study in the pool area? I mean… we don't HAVE to be in the library right… and if they have a problem with it …then whatever... ill skip. It's just study hall."

"Alright… then all we have left is American History. No body has it... so… any solutions?"

I spoke up again, finally deciding I didn't like this babysitting shit. " I don't think He'll attack me in a class full of people.. And if he does, some one is bound to help. At least hold him off until one of you guys get there. I'll keep my cell phone on all the time and I'll have you guys on speed dial…it wont be a problem. " I tried to dig through my pockets looking for my cell phone.

Sarah glanced up at me. "You mean that cell phone?" she asked pointing at the two plastic pieces lying on the ground. I sighed.

"Looks like I'm going into town." I looked up at Reid.

He nodded, and began leading me out the door towards my truck.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the covenant. This is purely from my imagination and no copy write infragment intended.

We made our way through the dorms, his hand gently squeezing mine as we took in the looks of hatred that beamed at me from very member of the female population that passed. When we reached my truck, he pulled me over to the passenger side. He successfully removed my keys from my shaky hands and proceeded to lift me up into the truck, all though I was perfectly capable of getting myself in. He left a trail of sweet kisses along my jaw line, finally ending with a soft, needful one on my lips. His hand caressed my face and I leaned into it, letting the last stray tear fall directly onto his fingertips. "Everything is going to be okay." He assured me in a whisper, before placing one last soft kiss on my forehead and shutting the door.

He made his way over to the driver's seat and started it up. I felt his soft finger tips glide along the back of my hand. He enlaced his fingers with mine and set our hands on the gear shift before backing out of my spot and peeling onto the road. The ride to the small strip mall was completely silent, other then the low sounds of our breathing and the purr of the engine. Once at the mall, he walked around to my side, pulling open the door and offered me his hand. I gladly took and pulled myself closer to his warm body as we began our walk through the parking lot. After picking out a phone I wanted (and that Reid approved of)I changed my number from my previous account and added the new phone onto it. Finally after about 20 minutes of the usual bullshit, I got to sign the forms and we made our way back to the truck. As we entered the dorm, I let out a sigh of relief. The light in my dorm was off, so I walked over the the small lamp on the desk and turned it on. Looking around the room I saw three of my new friends. Sarah was wrapped in Caleb's arms on her bed and Tyler was lightly snoring on my bed.

Reid began to make his way over to Tyler, an annoyed look on his face. "Aw, come on bab-"he was about to nudge him awake when I put my hand on his arm.

"Let him sleep…It's alright. I probably wont sleep tonight anyway." Reid gave me a defeated look, then walked over to my closet and pulled out one of my uniforms and my bathroom bag.

"Well you're coming with me to my room then." He smirked

I laughed silently. "Obviously."

The week passed by slowly and without threat. Thank god. Reid was always waiting for me outside my classroom, and I was accompanied by one of the four boys during all classes, except study hall that is. But even then, I could swear that every now and then I'd catch a glimpse of wet hair and blue eyes peeking in from the door to the library. Sometimes it was Tyler, but it was mostly Reid. He became very protective of me in the past week as well. Not that I minded, too much. Just no guy would dare to sit by me and all the girls hated me, but for the most part it was alright. In classes I had with either the guys or Sarah and Kate I would just work with them for the projects and help.

Study hall was a completely different story. It made me feel like a leper. All the girls would sit on the other side of the room, speaking to loudly to have not intended me to hear all the gossip about me and Reid, while all the boys would sit close but not too close, to provoke a jealousy trip out of him. Needless to say. No one talked to me. Even the teachers seemed to keep their distance. It was Friday and it was just about time for Nicky's. After taking a long relaxing shower, I pulled on my fitted black and white plaid blouse and some blue torn skinny's. I did my usual make up and pulled on my Balmain Suede zipped ankle boots. As I walked back through the almost deserted hallways, I felt my heart begin to race. It was the first time I had been alone all week. Reid was finishing up his swim practice and I had insisted that Sarah went to go cheer them all while I showered. Assuring her that I would go straight to the gym after I was finished. I hurried to the dorm and pulled out my Blister leather biker jacket and slipped it over my shoulders, not bothering to put my arms in it. As I walked outside I began thinking about how unusually cold it was for the middle of September. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it up, inhaling deeply as I hurried over to the building with the gym. I sat on a bench outside and enjoyed my cancer stick. "I need to quit" I mumbled to myself as I took another drag.

" Yeah, you do" his voice stopped my heart. My breath caught in my chest and I quickly pulled out my cell phone, hitting send. It would be calling Sarah, and hopefully she would be able to hear our conversation over the noise of the pool.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the covenant. This is purely from my imagination and no copy write infragment intended.

Authors Note: So I'm adding two chapters today to make up for my lack of updates for the past week or so. I'm very sorry I haven't been able to update recently. I've been juggling with full time hours at work and my final year of school so I haven't had much time for anything else really. So if you haven't yet read chapter 11, then go do that. I hope I don't disappoint.

Sarah's POV

I was standing out in the hallway waiting for the boys to come out of the change room. It had only been twenty minutes since Melli basically pushed me out the door to quote "Let her shower in peace." I knew Reid would freak but what was I supposed to do? She basically forced me to leave.

"_listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye__"_

My ringtone began to blare through the almost dead halls. I quickly pulled my cell phone out of my purse I answered it.

"Hello?"

It sounded muffled, like it does when someone pocket calls you. I plugged my other ear and listened carefully to Melli on the other end.

"_Nathan… how… how'd you find me??" _

"_You know Melissa; you're a difficult girl to get alone..." _A voice purred

"_Get off me Nathan!" _

I herd the terror in her voice. I ran towards the men's change room and threw the door open. "REID! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" I tried to make my voice as loud as possible, hoping I wouldn't have to go find him in the sea of naked bodies. I stepped forward and looked around the corner, seeing all four boys running towards me with an alarmed look.

Reid reached me first, followed closely by the other. Tears began pouring from my eyes.

"Sarah?! Where's Melli?!" Just as he said that a muted scream blared through the speaker of my phone. I fell to my knees in the locker room as Reid, Tyler and Pogue ran past me. Caleb scooped me up in his arms and ran out of the change room after the other boys. I shoved my face into Caleb's shirt and cried for my friend. Caleb put me down and turned to me. "I have to go help them.. go to Kate's room and stay there until I call you. I nodded and handed my phone to him. Its still on the line with her… maybe it'll help. Just... bring her back. Keep her safe." He gave me a quick kiss.

"I will" and with that he was gone.

Reid's POV

I shouldn't have left her alone. How could I have? Now he has her…I don't know what…what I'll do if anything happens to her. I sat in the driver's seat of the hummer waiting for Caleb to hurry his sorry ass up. I have half the mind to leave without him. He slid into the backseat and I ripped out of the parking lot, not really knowing where to look. Caleb had his ear pressed to Sarah's phone and everyone stayed silent.

"Give me the phone Caleb." He reluctantly handed the phone over to me and I listened to her soft whimpers, growing angrier and angrier with each one.

"_Where are you taking me Nathan?" _I herd her cry.

He laughed. I'm going to fucking kill him. The brakes squeaked and I herd a door shut.

Mellissa let out a low sigh. There was movement on the other end and her voice came on the line, closer then before.

"_Hello? Please be there." _she begged. I couldn't help but smile.

"Baby!"

"_REID?! Oh my god Reid, I'm so scared." She cried._

"Where are you?" I couldn't help myself. I let out a low growl.

"_I-I don't know. I'm blindfolded and my hands are tied. I could hardly get my phone out. Reid He's going to kill me. I don't know what to do." _

"I won't let anything happen to you Melissa. I promised you that, and I'm a man of my word. Now I need you to listen to what's around you. Can you hear anything, smell anything. I need to know where you are." She paused briefly.

" _I—I don't know. I'm in a van, I know that. Its black I think... or dark blue… he didn't put the blindfold on until I was in the back… I don't know when he's coming back."_

"I'll find you. No matter what. I promise. I'll be with you before you know it." I assured her

"_Reid?"_

"Yeah baby?"

"_I love you." _

Just as I was about to reply, I herd a door get pulled open. Melissa Cried out for him to stop and then the line went dead.

"I love you too." I whispered as a small tear escaped my eye.

------------------------------------------------

REVIEW PLEAASSEE


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the covenant. This is purely from my imagination and no copy write infragment intended.

Melli's POV

When he grabbed me, I felt all my hope for a new life wash down the drain.

The feeling of his skin in contact with mine made me want to throw up. He wrapped his hand over my mouth and dragged me towards a dark van in the parking lot. I tried to fight… I really did, but it was no use. The guy had muscles… one of the reasons I was attracted to him in the first place. Before I knew it, my hands we tied together and a blindfold was placed tightly over my eyes. I tried everything I could. I begged, I bargained, I fought, nothing worked.

Why is it that when I had lost everything I had to live for he was no where to be found, but as soon as something worth while comes along, he has to take everything away.

The van slowed after about 10 minutes and Nathan got out. I waited a few seconds and carefully pulled my phone out of my pocket and pushed it as close to my face as my bound hands would let me. I scooted down until the phone was in contact with my ear. I hope Sarah had herd and kept on the line.

"Hello, Please be there." I cried with relief when his velvet voice answered.

"BABY!" was it possible to feel happy at this moment? To feel those butterflies that have made my insides their permanent residence. Obviously it was…

I tried to explain what happened, but I hardly even knew…

He promised me everything would be okay…he promised he was going to find me. I knew he would, but… a part of me didn't want him to… even with these powers that he has… he can still get hurt… he can still bleed…he an still die. What would I do if he got killed? I can't let that happen.

I herd the footsteps coming towards the back of the van.

I need to tell him.

"Reid?" I whispered, my voice sounding more desperate then I wanted it to.

"Yeah baby?" I'm going to miss that voice.

"I love you"

As soon as those words escaped my lips the back door to the van was yanked open and my arm twisted in pain. I screamed for him to stop, and then everything went black.

Thirst. That's all I felt. My dry throat burned and the bloodlike taste in my mouth didn't help it. How long was I out for? Where was I? I slowly opened my eyes to what looked like the interior of some shitty pay by the hour motel. There was only one in Ipswich, The Stardust. Assuming we were still in Ipswich that is. I wanted to stretch, feel the ach in my limbs, but it was impossible. Though the blindfold had been removed, the thick tape that held my hands and feet together stayed in place. Not to mention a gag had been placed in my mouth. I looked around the room. There was a single bed,( that I was on) that looked like it had never been cleaned, a ratty sofa, a small coffee table and a tiny TV that probably only got porn. The door to the bathroom was closed and the light was on. I herd the water running and the burn in my throat intensified. I had to get out of here.

I sat up on the bed and pulled my arms close to my body, my arms pressed against my back. I had done this before when I was little… when me and josh would play cops and robbers…I got the idea off of a movie… though I can't remember what it was called. I pressed my palms down onto the bed and lifted myself just enough so that I could push my arms forward, until my hands rested under my thighs. It tore my muscles and I had to fight back a moan. I couldn't make a sound… not until I was out. I inched my arms forward until I reached my knees and bent them. Using all of my strength I pushed my arms forward and pulled my legs back. I wanted to jump with joy when my bound wrist final inched over my feet and my arms were brought in front of my body. I found the seem of the tape around my ankles and pulled at it, unraveling what seemed like an entire role. The water from the shower stopped. I had to get out and fast.

I ran over to the door, fiddling with every lock until it finally allowed me to open it. As I ran out I her Nathan curse and begin to chase me, most likely in just a towel or boxers. I didn't care though. I was free. I was going to get away. I ran down the stairs before looking at the large gaudy sign. It was the Stardust alright. I started running down the street, knowing Nathan would be right behind me. I pushed myself more then I had ever done before. I was cursing myself for smoking asI took in the short jagged breaths. When I didn't hear any steps behind me I stopped, allowing myself to look back and catch my breath. I had made it about 7 blocks and was just another 4 away from what seemed like heaven on earth right now, Nicky's. Though I know Reid wouldn't be there, it reminds me of him. I began speed walking forward, taking deep breaths. I was going to be okay. I pulled and the damp cloth that was tied around my mouth and yanked it down. Continuing my pace I pulled my hands free from the tape as well. It didn't feel that late, but the streets were dead, I saw no one. No cars, no people, nothing. My cell phone was gone, not really a surprise. I left without my purse, so no change. I needed to find a place to go… a way to call Reid… a place to be safe. Nathan wouldn't have given up… he must be around here somewhere with that van.

It was still dark out so I was assuming Nicky's was still open. Though last call was three but no one really left until the sun came up. I quickened my pace as I rounded the corner. I sighed in relief when I saw the poorly lit front entrance and a figure bending over, obviously throwing up the access amount of alcohol they drank. I could kiss that person right now!

I pushed my self forward , running into the bar and up to the bald bartender. I was shaking and still had duct tape on one of my wrists. I must look like complete hell but I didn't care. I was safe, for now.

"Um… can—I –uh-use-your phone, please?" I sounded so monotone.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Um.. No… I –just. Need to use you're phone."

He handed me the cordless phone and walked away. I dialed Reid's number and waited.

"Hello?" He sounded so tired.

"Reid" I sighed. No matter where I was, as I soon as I herd his voice, I was home.


	14. Chapter 14

Whoever appeals to the law against his fellow man is either a fool or a coward. Whoever cannot take care of him without that law is both. For a wounded man shall say to his assailant, "If I Live, I will kill you. If I Die, You are forgiven." Such is the Rule of Honor.

"Baby?! Where are you?"

"I'm at Nicky's… I got away…will you…uh...come get me" I couldn't help myself. As much as I wanted to be strong, I burst into tears. I couldn't tell if they were tears of happiness or fear. I think it was both, but honestly, I was such a basket case of emotions I really had no idea.

"I'm two minutes away. Just sit tight." And with that he was off the phone.

I walked over to the bar and sat down. The tall bald man behind the bar came over and sat down beside me.

"Do you need anything sweetie… it looks like you had a …" he looked me up and down. "Rough night…"

I was completely hysterical .I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried on his shoulder. He seemed so shocked at first, uncomfortable even, but he gain his composure and rubbed my back/ "I'm sorry... it's just… I don't know what to do anymore, I'm such a mess. The situation I'm in is such a mess! UGH I don't know what I should do." I felt him move under my grasp. "Water?" He asked. I pulled back and nodded.

"I'll be right back hunny." He walked behind the bar and disappeared.

I sat there letting my self relax as I waited for my water.

"HOW DARE YOU" his voice boomed from behind me.

I spun around on my bar stool and stared at him with a dumbstruck look on my face.

He took a step towards me, obviously letting his anger cloud the fact that we were in public. And seeing as we were in public and he couldn't do anything to me here, I got a sudden burst of courage.

"EXCUSE ME?! You fucking MURDER my brother, my best fucking friend. You force me to move from place to place because of your threats, your threats to kill me too! FUCK YOU NATHAN. You will not control my life anymore! And I will NEVER be yours"

He stumbled forward and grabbed me by the wrist. I was almost surprised he wasn't foaming at the mouth. I tried to pull my arm back but it was no use.

"How about you take your hands off the girl." I herd the bar tenders voice from behind me.

I looked around the bar. Everyone was watching. The bald man held a baseball bat in his hands and there was a waitress on the phone directly behind, presumably calling the police. When my eyes returned to their previous spot, a large smile spread across my face as a blonde mop of hair appeared through the doorway.

"What are you smiling at, bitch" Nathan spat as he tightened his grip on my wrist.\

"This" Reid hissed. Nathan released my arm and turned to face Reid.

He laughed. "And who are you?"

Reid smirked. "Her boyfriend."

After that everything moved too fast to see.

I herd a crunch and saw Nathan go down, and Reid was by my side in seconds.

"Are you okay babe?" He pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead.

"I-I don't know." I shook "can we go to the car please…"

"Anything for you."

I herd the sirens. He was going to be caught. Reid lifted me into the passenger seat of Tyler's hummer then got in himself. He pulled me onto his lap and gently ran his fingers through my hair.

When the flashing lights entered the parking lot ,we reluctantly moved from our embrace and Reid pulled me towards one of the officers.

As we walked up we herd a few people talking.

" Just like disappeared, didn't even see what happened.."

I made my way over to an officer and gently pulled on his sleeve.

"He-he got away?" I shuddered.

"Unfortunately, yes. But trust me mam, we'll get him." He looked me up and down. "Are you the victim?"

I nodded.

After another hour of going over my story and filling out the paper work I was finally able to go home.

Everyone was in my dorm. Caleb and Sarah were cuddled together on her bed. Pogue and Kate were stretched out on the floor and Tyler was passed out in a sitting position at the foot of my bed. Reid groaned and went to push him off but I stopped him.

"Reid, just let him sleep. He wont bother us. I just want to lay down…" He looked me and sighed.

"Alright babe." We crawled into bed and he pulled me close. I wrapped by arms around him and closed my eyes.

He stroked my hair and kissed my forehead.

"Melli?" He quietly whispered in my ear.

I opened my eyes and looked at him expectantly.

"I never got to answer you before…" He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "..I love you too"

I felt my eyes open wide in shock.

"You do?" I smiled. Probably bigger then I ever have before.

His smile mirrored mine.

"Yeah I do."

I smiled once again and nuzzled into his chest. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep. I was with my friends and the man that I loved and that was all that mattered.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own the covenant. This is purely from my imagination and no copy write infragment intended.

Melli's Pov

I slept surprisingly well considering. I was the first to wake up. I pulled myself out of Reid's arms, being careful not to wake him, and swung me legs over the edge of the bed. Everyone was basically in the same position as we had found them last night. I tip toed over to the closet, and grabbed my shower bag and my pack of smokes. I made my way to the shower room and sighed as I placed my bag on the counter and examined my face. My left eye was the first to grab my attention. It was swollen and bruised. Next was my right cheek. A small gash was placed diagonally across it. It was surrounded by an almost sickly color or red. Great. Just what I need, an infection. The rest of my face seemed fine though. I peeled off my clothes and stepped into the welcoming shower stall, letting the scolding water fall across my aching body. The sad thing is… I was unconscious the entire time I was with him… who knows what he did. I shuddered and whipped the thought away. I couldn't even begin to contemplate that…

I finished my shower and pulled on a pair of green shorts and a black tank top. I tried to cover up the bruises but it was next to impossible so I just gave up. I walked to the front of the dorms and sat down on the steps. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. I pulled out my iPod from my purse and turned it up as loud as it would go. I scrolled through my music until I came to "Teleport A&B" by the spill canvas and let it blare through my ear buds. With my eyes closed, I let my body gently sway to the beat as I took drags off of my cigarette. Its times like these when I wished these dorms had a bathtub. Just to relax and think over everything that has happened. As the song slowly faded out and a new began, I flicked my smoke butt and placed my head in my hands, letting the soothing melody take me over. I was off in my dream world when I felt an arm snake its way around my waist. I reluctantly opened my eyes and turned to lean my head on Reid's shoulder. "Morning babe" he hesitantly smiled. I turned to face him and wrapped my arms around his neck, placing three small kisses on his soft lips. "Morning."

"How are you this morning?" I sighed.

"Good, all considering. You?"

"Perfect." He smiled and leaned in to kiss me once again. "My girls back, nothing can be wrong."

I smiled at him. "So what do you want to do today?" I unraveled my arms from his neck and he stood, pulling me up with him.

"In all honesty… just lay in bed all day." I smiled sheepishly.

He pulled me into a tight hug and kissed my forehead. " I think you read my mind.

I began to walk towards the entrance to the building, but Reid grabbed my hand and pulled me back into him. I gave him a confused look.

"as much as I would love to go back into that overpopulated dorm, I have a better idea." He smirked at me and took my hands in his. He pulled me over to my truck and got into the drivers seat. I handed me keys over to him and pushed myself over until I was sitting right beside him. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled out of the parking lot. After about 15 minutes the truck slowed to a stop in front of a large gated mansion. He entered a pin into the small pad and the large gates opened. My eyes opened in shock. "THIS is your house??"

He slowly nodded and pulled my truck up the long driveway. We got out of the car and made our way into the house. His house was immaculate. Unexplainable even. " This is… unbelievable"

Reid shrugged. " I guess."

'PFFT. You guess? This is …wow"

He led me down stairs and through a hallway until we reached a door at the very end. He pulled out his key chain and unlocked the door, pushing it open. I followed him into the dark room. "Just... hold on a second" he turned on a small lamp and motioned for me to sit on the dark couch that rested against the wall. As I waited for him to return I took the opportunity to look around my I assumed to be his living space. It was huge, about two times the size of the flat I had back in Montréal. There was an open kitchen that connected to the room I was sitting in, which I assumed was the entertainment room, seeing as there was a rather large flat screen on the opposing wall. There were a few family photo's and band posters thrown randomly across the dark walls. Reid returned a few minutes later. He walked over to me and grabbed my hand. He motioned for me to follow him into what I assumed was his room. The walls were a dark grey color and framed with black, while the floor, bed and night side tables were pearly white. There were a few black and white print photo's placed evenly across the walls. "Wow… this … is amazing" I sat down on the low bed and admired everything.

He laughed nervously and ran his hands threw his hair. "My mom decorated it."

I pulled him down onto the bed and rolled on top of him. "It's gorgeous." I smiled as I leaned down and placed soft kisses across his jaw. He placed his hands on my hips and gently squeezed, before flipping me over. He brushed a few stray hairs away from my face before kissing my temple. " I love you Melissa Boss"

"I love you Reid Garwin." I smiled before pulling his face down to mine and placing my lips firmly on his.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys. I know you'll hate this, because I always do when an authors note gets posted. But I have come to a decision. I've wanted to upload my new chapter for a while but I'm not content with the amount of reviews I'm getting. I want feedback! Let me know what you think. Give me 5 more reviews and the chapter will be up. Sorry again!

But just to drive you to review, here's a sneak peek.

_I placed my hands on hips. "Reid Garwin, I am not your sex toy.-" I looked down at the range of emotions that ran across his face and put on a fake pout. _

"_Baby… I'm soooo sorr-" I silenced him with my index finger and continued where left off. _

" _And as hot as that was, I think we should save stuff like that for later on. " He smiled back and leaned up into a sitting position. He brought his hands to either side of my face and kissed me with more passion then I had ever expirenced in my life. As the kiss continued his hands traveled to my back and pulled at the clasp of my bra, removing it all together. He then removed his lips from mine, leaving small wet kisses across my jaw, down my neck and across my shoulder. He lifted me slightly and pulled his sweatpants and boxers before setting me back down. I looked down at him and suddenly began to feel rather nervous. Not only because Reid was basically the biggest I've ever seen, but it had been a while since I had been with anyone. I felt a small blush creep onto my face. "Babe?" I herd Reid whisper to me. _

_I looked back up at his face and smiled. " Are you sure you want to do this?" he continued._

"_What? Yeah. Yes of course… I'm just uh... "I blushed again. " Kind of nervous. Its been so long since I've been with someone… and I know you have a lot of… experience. And I'm just kind of scared I'm going to … disappoint?" _

_He pulled my face to kiss and placed a sweet kiss on my forehead. "Melissa, no matter what you do. You will NEVER disappoint me. And my experience means nothing. Those girls mean nothing to me. You mean everything. "He brushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear and smiled before leaning in and whispering: "And to be completely honest…I'm kind of nervous too." _


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own the covenant. This is purely from my imagination and no copy write infragment intended

My hands traveled from his neck to his muscular shoulders and down his back. As my attack on his lips continued, I let my explorations as well. My fingers trailed the soft skin that lay along the hem of his boxers and up his sides, pulling his shirt up slightly as I did so. A low moan escaped his lips and vibrated through mine. As I continued I gave his shirt a small tug. He paused the battle for dominance between our lips and pulled his shirt over his head in one swift movement. His lips returned to mine for a brief moment, then began making a trail of kisses across my jaw and down to my collar bone. I let my fingers trail up his muscular stomach and gently bit my bottom lip. That was when I made my decision. I was going to give this boy everything. I wanted him to have my heart, my soul and my body, and that was going to start right now. Usually, I wouldn't take so long to decide to sleep with someone. I mean, not to sound easy but sex is sex. But in my opinion, there's sex, and then there's making love. Sex is the result of small flings, one night stands, stuff like that. But was about to happen between Reid and I was not just sex. It was going to be… unexplainable. I was snapped out of my train of thought when I felt his strong hands grasp my hips as he continued his attack on my neck. i pressed my hand gently against his chest and his lips stopped moving. He raised his face to meet mine and I smiled sheepishly. " I'm sorry babe…I...uh…got carried away." He rolled of me and sighed. I looked over at him. His eyes were closed and he looked to be deep in concentration. I took this chance to flip my leg over his hip and straddle him. His eyes opened in shock and scanned my face, obviously looking for some kind of sign of what I was doing. I bit my lip mischievously before I leaned down and kissed him. When I pulled away from the kiss I gripped the bottom of my tank top and slow pulled it over my head. Before I knew it his hands were pressed firmly on my hips and grinding me down on his increasingly hard member. I felt a tremor rock threw my body and I let out a small gasp. It was not going to be like this. I placed my hands on hips. "Reid Garwin, I am not your sex toy.-" I looked down at the range of emotions that ran across his face and put on a fake pout.

"Baby… I'm soooo sorr-" I silenced him with my index finger and continued where left off.

" And as hot as that was, I think we should save stuff like that for later on. " He smiled back and leaned up into a sitting position. He brought his hands to either side of my face and kissed me with more passion then I had ever experienced in my life. As the kiss continued his hands traveled to my back and pulled at the clasp of my bra, removing it all together. He then removed his lips from mine, leaving small wet kisses across my jaw, down my neck and across my shoulder. He lifted me slightly and pulled his sweatpants and boxers before setting me back down. I looked down at him and suddenly began to feel rather nervous. Not only because Reid was basically the biggest I've ever seen, but it had been a while since I had been with anyone. I felt a small blush creep onto my face. "Babe?" I herd Reid whisper to me.

I looked back up at his face and smiled. " Are you sure you want to do this?" he continued.

"What? Yeah. Yes of course… I'm just uh... "I blushed again. " Kind of nervous. Its been so long since I've been with someone… and I know you have a lot of… experience. And I'm just kind of scared I'm going to … disappoint?"

He pulled my face to kiss and placed a sweet kiss on my forehead. "Melissa, no matter what you do. You will NEVER disappoint me. And my experience means nothing. Those girls mean nothing to me. You mean everything. "He brushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear and smiled before leaning in and whispering: "And to be completely honest…I'm kind of nervous too."

I turned my head slightly and placed my lips forcefully against his, tracing his lips with my tongue. He glad granted me access to his mouth. As our tongues danced together I moved my hands down to his manhood and traced the length with my finger tips. I felt him quiver under my touch and if possible, he grew harder. Without bringing my lips away from his, I flipped my leg over to my other and pulled my shorts and underwear off. I returned to my previous position and ran my hands down his chest. His fingers traced down my arms before moving to my stomach and hips. He gave me a tight squeeze and then trailed his hands to my inner thigh. Before I knew it his slender fingers were inside of me. I let out a low moan and leaned more into the kiss. I let my body rock against his as his fingers continued doing there magic. I began to feel the coiling in my stomach and he pumped in and out of me. I moaned as my walls clamped down around his fingers. Once I came down from my high, I sighed and began working my fingers around his shaft. Before I could even begin, Reid gently grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand away. " Baby, today, its all you." Still in our sitting position he lifted me gently before slowly gliding himself into me. He held himself there for a moment or two as I adjusted to his size. " I love you" he breathed before lifting me and a guiding me down once again.

So there we have it. Chapter 16=]. Let's say, 10 more reviews and chapter 17 will be up.

3


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own the covenant. This is purely from my imagination and no copy write infragment intended

To say that I was in heaven would be an understatement. As our bodies frantically moved together everything melted away and the only thing that mattered was us. The feeling of his hand and lips on my skin sent electric shocks throughout my body and they gathered in the pit of my stomach. The friction of our skin, the sweet taste of his lips, everything pushed me further into my bliss filled sanctuary he had created for me. I had never felt more…alive… more beautiful. I gasped for air as the pressure building up began overflowing, causing every muscle to tighten. He began to pulse inside of me and we both drifted off to cloud nine, riding it out. " Je t'adore" I gasped as the numbness took over and we collapsed.

7 minutes. That's how long it took for our breathing to finally slow. It was almost 15 minutes until either of us spoke. We just laid there…panting and smiling. I couldn't think. All I could do was remember to breath and look into those stunning eyes. I pulled myself closer to him and placed my head on his shoulder. " Tell me something…" He whispered as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Anything" my voice my raspy, which caused a low chuckle to shake through him.

"What do you see in me?"

I smiled up at him. "Well first off, you're sexy as can be."

We both laughed. As if his ego needed to be boosted more. . "Secondly, you are by far the sweetest guy I've ever met. You have this... deepness about you...every time I look into you're eyes I see something I don't expect. Something completely surreal and delicate… but apart from all of that… the way I feel when I'm with you… is the most amazing thing I've ever felt. If you're by my side… I'm safe… I'm home." I intertwined our fingers and kissed his shoulder. His brilliant smile beamed down at me.

"But…What attracted you first off… I mean… why did you decide to give me a chance?" He questioned again.

I smiled sheepishly. "Do you remember when we met… at Nicky's?"

"Of course I do. It was the best day of my life." He kissed my forehead

"When you first sat down beside me I was ready to blow you off. Sarah and Kate had told me about you and how you were with girls…"

Regret washed over his face. "So why didn't you?"

"You're going to think I'm all sappy…" I blushed. "When you took my hand… I felt something… it wasn't like anything I had ever felt before… have you ever been out in the cold for a long time… and your just so freezing that your body feels like its burning?" he nodded.

"Well it was like that.. Freezing but burning at the same time… but it wasn't unpleasant. It was actually quite comforting. It's difficult to explain. And then when you kissed my hand… it's like... that icy fire spread. Intensified. And something clicked and everything seemed to just, fall into place I guess. I mean, at first I tried to deny it, that it was all in my head, but when you came over that night… everything was just easy. Like I had known you my entire life." I studied his face as I finished. He seemed to be contemplating something.

'What are your thinking about" I whispered, feeling a little self conscious that I told him all that.

He looked down at me a smiled my favorite smile.

I smiled. "Did you feel it too?"

"For me, it was more of an electric shock. That's why I came after you outside. Caleb didn't need Sarah. I needed you… I needed to see if it would happen again… and when it did… I just couldn't stop. Even now, I don't feel … I don't know how to put it… it's like I need to be in contact with you… if I'm not I just don't feel …whole I guess."

"Je t'aime." I smiled at him

He pulled my face up and pressed his lips briefly against mine. "Je t'aime aussi.

------

So you guys are lucky I've been sick. Because I ran out of books to read and I decided to write a bit. So your off the hook for now to complete my last task. But I decided that seeing as I only got a portion of the reviews I asked for I'd just write an extra short chapter. If you want the next one to be longer then I guess your just going to have to give me at least…5 more reviews. =]


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own the covenant. This is purely from my imagination and no copy write infragment intended.

Months passed since our first time together. The bruises faded, cuts healed and our love grew. He was the only thing that really mattered in my life and we were completely inseparable. We fought sometimes, mostly about stupid little things, but neither of us could stay mad for long. It would usually be about 5 minutes before we would go find each other to apologize and "make up". Christmas just past. We spent it at the Garwin manor with his mother. She had been so surprised when she saw me walk through the door, but completely stunned when I was introduced as his girlfriend. Apparently I was the first girl she had ever met. We got along easily. After our dinner there we then went to Tyler's house for a Christmas party. We had a lot of fun. Tyler and I have become really close friends in the past few month. If Reid and I weren't alone then we're with him. I could actually call him my best friend. He knows everything… from my parents accident when I was a kid to all the gory details between Nathan and I. Sometimes I feel bad for him… its obvious that he's lonely. He just doesn't know how to talk to girls. He really needs someone in his life. Before Reid and I met, they spent every minute together… and now that I stole his best friend (though he doesn't admit to seeing it that way) he's alone a lot. We make a lot of plans together, which is nice, I really enjoy hanging out with him… he reminds me a lot of my brother. Though I'm closer with Reid and Tyler, I've also become quite close with the other, though Sarah and Kate seem to be a little upset that I'm better friends with Tyler then them. I can't help it that I just get along with boys better. I was always more of a tomboy growing up and with being raised only by my brother; I was with him and his friends all the time. So when it came to the girls nights they wanted to have I cant honestly say I was too excited.

It was our last weekend before school started back up and we were all dreading going back. I was lying in Reid's bed denying the fact that sooner or later I would have to get up. Preferably later. I didn't want to move from his arms. His low snores filled the room, though the sun had been up for a few hours already. I was assuming it was near noon but I didn't dare move from my position to check. I snuggled into his chest and closed my eyes, just basking in the complete bliss I always felt when I was with him. The next thing I was waking up to the sound of my phone going off. I quickly shuffled through the thick mass of blankets and sheets and answered it.

" Hey you two horn dogs going to leave the house at all today or are you going to leave me all by my lonesome on a Friday?" Tyler laughed.

"What's everyone else doing? " I joked.

"Awe come one Melli, you can't leave me with those lame asses. That's not right."

"Let me talk to Reid, I'll see when we're going to be up and ready, just hold on"

I rolled over to wake him up, but he wasn't there. I looked around the room but had no luck in finding him. I was about to get out of the bed when I herd the water in the shower running.

I rolled back over to the phone and pulled it to my ear.

"Hey Ty? He's in the shower and I'm going to have to call you back" I said with a smile.

'Oh come on Mel..." he said something else but the phone was closed and I was on my way before I herd anything.

I opened the door to the bathroom and quietly shut it behind me. The ballroom was rainforest themed. The walls were laced with artificial vines and potted plants. The shower was in a medium sized room attached on the actual bathroom. The shower itself took up the entire wall and was a waterfall style. It was a beautiful collection of different rocks and stones from all over the world and were stacked to make up the entire wall. I stripped down and tip toed over to the blonde god. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my face into his shoulder blade." Morning baby" he twisted in my arms and kissed my forehead.

" How'd you sleep?" he said as he began to run his hands through my hair.

"mmmm good. You?"

"good babe, good."

I pulled my face up too his and gave him a morning kiss. He pulled me until my body was pressed against his. He grabbed me by my thighs and lifted me up. Pressing my back up against the wall, I wrapped my legs around him and deepened the kiss.

An hour later, once all the hot water ran out, we emerged from the shower and began getting ready. It was 5 o'clock before we got to call Tyler back.

" Its about time you guys called, I was beginning to worry that you guys slipped or something ha-ha"

"Oh ya ya Tyler. " I chirped "So what's the plan?"

" Nicky's?"

AU: So I'd like to thank you all for putting up with my lack of updating.. These last few months have been complete hell for me. First my computer broke and I've been fighting the flu for a while. And to add on to all of that, plus studying for diploma's and such, a friend of mine died on Saturday Dec 12th. So I would like to dedicate this chapter to her. R.i.p Phoenix, you are loved.

PS GUYS . im still expecting reviews. dont forget!!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own the covenant. Yada yada yada.

Nicky's was completely packed, it was almost uncomfortable. Reid and I pushed our way through the sweaty bodies towards our usual table where Tyler and the gang would be waiting for us. Once we reached our table I sat down between Reid and Tyler and tried to follow along with the discussion.

"I really don't see why we shouldn't. I mean, we're all going to be graduated, why not go on a nice long trip, all of us." Sarah smiled like a child on Christmas.

"I guess, it's not like we can't take like a semester off before going back for university." Tyler added

"Well I think it would be irresponsible, we can travel all we want when we're done with school completely." Caleb appeared to be the only one in the group opposed to what ever trip they were talking about.

"Melli, what do you think?" Kate decided it was time to include Reid and I into this conversation.

I looked over at Reid. "Well, to be honest I have no idea what we're taking about..."I smiled sheepishly at the group

Tyler leaned over. "We all want to take a trip like to Mexico or someplace hot after graduation. We have to convince Caleb into coming. He's being all "MR. RESPONSIBILITY" again." Tyler laughed as Caleb threw a fry at him.

'I just think that we need to get all our priorities straight before we go taking off to some other country to party." He said in his defense.

'Oh come one Caleb, Its not like we're making a life altering decision here. It's a vacation not a baby.' Sarah gave him her puppy dog face.

Reid smiled at the group. 'I'm in"

"Me too" Tyler and Pogue said at the same time.

Kate turned and kissed Pogue on the cheek. "Where ever my baby goes I go. I'm in."

Sarah hadn't stopped her puppy dog assault on Caleb yet. He sighed. "What the hell. I'm in too. "

Sarah and Kate erupted into a frenzy of giggles and high pitched screams and then turned to me.

"So Melli… you in?" Pogue asked before taking a sip of his pop.

I sighed. I had spent almost all my savings on the tuition for Spenser and the little money I did had went towards gas, insurance and living expenses. I couldn't afford it. I tried to hide my disappointment when I looked back up at my friends. " I cant.. I'm sorry.' I replied.

"Why not baby?' Reid questioned as he laced his fingers between mine.

" I can't afford it. I've been putting off getting a job for too long now and my savings is almost all gone. Between paying for school and my car, I don't even know how I've made it last this long." I sighed again

Reid lifted my face to his and kissed my forehead. "Baby, money doesn't matter. I'll pay for you. It's no big deal."

"It is a big deal Reid. I can't let you pay for a vacation for me. It doesn't matter how much I want to go. I can't afford to pay for it, and you paying for all these expensive thing for me isn't the way I want it to be."

"Seriously though Mel, I want you to come. And I don't mind paying for you."

" But I do mind. I don't want to be the type of person that just lets everyone else pays for everything. I want to earn things. When I spend how ever much money to go on a dream vacation I want it to be because I worked hard to be able to go on it, not because my rich boyfriend felt bad that I couldn't afford it…" I looked at Reid's hurt eyes and felt overwhelmed by guilt. I should have phrased that better… I cupped his face in my hands and gave him a quick kiss. "I love you... and I'm not going to take advantage of you like that." He began saying something but I pressed my fingers to his lips. ' And if you want me to come that badly, then I'm going to earn the money myself." And with that I got up and walked towards the bar. " Hey Nicky!" I called the bald owner that I've come to know rather well over to where I was at the bar.

"Hey Mel. What can I get for ya?'

" A job?" I smiled sheepishly at him.

He seemed taken back by my request but soon regained his composure and smiled. " Bring me in a resume tomorrow. Ill get you're paperwork all ready."

"Thanks Nicky! You're a lifesaver." I hopped up and kissed his cheek.

" Can never get enough good help." He smiled as I began to walk back to my table

" And Melli?" He yelled over the crowd

I turned around and waited for him to finish.

" Make sure you wear a white shirt and comfortable shoes tomorrow."

"I will!" and with that I ran back to the table.

"Now that that's taken care of." I smiled as I sat back down.

"What is?' Tyler asked

"The job issue. " I smiled back

" Nicky gave you a job?" Sarah looked almost shocked.

" Just like that?" Kate continued

" Yeah aha?' I didn't understand why it seemed like such a big deal

" Nicky never hires anyone " Tyler said " You must be special" he gave me a pat of the back.

" Of course she's special." Reid smirked "She's my girl, which alone makes her special" he laughed as I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Oh aha very funny." I laughed

Tyler laughed again "Yeah… she'd have to be 'Special ' to date you. Special Ed maybe.'

I slapped his shoulder. "Shut up Tyler, and watch this Special Ed kick your ass at pool."

"You're on!" his smile lit up and he got up out of his chair and followed me to the pool table. Once there I told Tyler to rack the balls up while I got us some drinks.

I got to the bar and waited for Nicky to make his way back over to me. There was this Cute little brunette sitting on the stool beside mine looking bored as hell.

" Hey" I called over to her. "I'm Melli, and you look bored to shit."

She smiled back to me. "I'm Tara. And I am." She laughed.

" I've never seen you around before, are you new in town?" I decided to make small talk until our drinks were up.

" Yeah, I just transferred to that school a couple minutes outside of town. Spenser?"

" Oh cool, Yeah I go there. Are you in the dorms?"

"Yeah. The schools pretty cool and all but my roommate's kind of a bitch. She's the one that invited me out tonight, but then she kind of just ditched and she drove me here so yeah ahah."

"Who's your roommate?"

"Kira something, she has like.. "

"Really frizzy red hair?" I laughed

She joined in on laughing. "So you've met her?"

"Unfortunately yes. I feel for you." I gave her an empathetic smile as Nicky pushed my drinks towards me.

" But I've got some ass to kick ha ah. If you want to join I'll be over at the pool tables. "I smiled

" I might just take you up on that after my food gets here. " She smiled at me and then turned back to the bar.

When I got back to Tyler and Reid they were just finishing setting everything up. I placed the three drinks on table and picked up a que. " So Babyboyy, we doing any betting on this game or do I just get the glory that comes with beating your cute little ass?" I laughed at the glare Reid shot at me for calling him cute. I waltzed over to him and kissed him. "His ass isn't as cute as yours. Don't worry."

"What are your terms m'lady?" Tyler asked then took a big sip of his pop.

" hmm" I thought about it for a second " if I win, you have to ask the person of MY choice out on a date." Tyler blushed. "It has to be a girl."

" deal."

" alright, and if I win…" an evil smiled made its way onto his face " You and Reid cant have sex for…. Two weeks."

Reid gasped. "Don't accept baby, come on, please don't accept."

I laughed. "Deal."

"Awesome." Tyler laughed

So Once again. Im going to resort to blackmail. I want at least 5 more reviews and then ill update another chapter! 3


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own the covenant yada yada yada

Tyler graced me with the privileges of breaking, which was the first of many unintelligent moves he made through out our game. My first shot I got two solids in (which I have to admit was pure luck). After about five minutes of me completely kicking ass, he looked like he was starting to get worried, which in turn cause him to miss a few times. By the time I saw Tara making her way over to us from the bar I only had one ball left to sink, the 8 ball. With one swift movement I dropped it dead into the corner pocket. Reid let out a loud sigh of relief and wrapped his arms around my waist. " I'm so happy you knew what you were doing baby" he purred "I don't think I could handle two weeks without you.'

I turned in his arms and kissed him. "We would have cheated anyways "I laughed.

Tara walked over to where Reid and I were standing and smiled. " Sorry it took me so long to get over here, Kira wanted me to meet some of her "Friends" " she rolled her eyes.

"Not a problem. You made it just in time for me to laugh in baby boys face." I smirked and turned to face Tyler. "HA, special ed my ass."

I turned back to Tara, who was laughing at me, and gave her a sheepish smile.

"Anyways, let me introduce you to my friends. Tara, this is my boyfriend Reid" I pointed to the beautiful blonde before plopping down into his lap. "And this is Tyler, Tyler meet Tara."

I could have sworn I saw a little bit of drool fall down Tyler's chin. (Figuratively speaking of course) before he turned his gaze to the floor and muttered a hello. I tried to muffle my laughter but decided it would just be best to walk away.

"Come on Tara, I'll introduce you to the rest of the group." I smiled suggestively at Tyler before grabbing Tara's hand and leading her through the bar.

As I dragged her to our table I couldn't help thinking about what a great job I was doing as miss matchmaker. I mean, not to sound cocky, of course. Tara seemed pretty much perfect for Tyler, even though I had only known her for an hour or so. She was almost exactly like him. She was shy, I could tell by the way she held herself and blushed all the time, She seemed to have a good personality and sense of humor… and she was absolutely the cutest thing. Her face was an oval/ round shape (not fat round) and her cheeks housed tiny little freckles. Her huge eyes were framed with a jungle of thick black lashes and her perfectly plump lips were a soft shade of pink. Her dark brown hair was pin straight and fell just below her shoulders.

We finally reached the table and I plopped down beside Pogue, while Tara sat timidly beside me. " Hey guys! This is Tara! She's new to Spenser." I started going around the table making the introductions. They all seemed to get along with her great but after about ten minutes of mindless chatting and horrible jokes I got up and announced I was going outside. Tara quickly excused herself as well and followed me outside. I pulled out my pack and lit up a cigarette. After taking a long drag I turned back to Tara.

" So, what do you think about them? Better then Kira?" I laughed before taking another drag.

"yeah," she sighed. 'They're great"

"What is it?" I questioned her pout.

" They're all just so…gorgeous.. and pretty much perfect.' She chuckled " I know It sounds silly, but I just don't feel like I fit in." she sighed again

I couldn't help but let out a little laugh. " They are pretty intimidating at first, but they are honestly the sweetest, most caring group of people I've had the privilege of meeting. And honey. You're pretty darn beautiful yourself, I noticed quite a few eyes on you in there. One person in particular." I smiled and flicked my smoke away.

"Who?!" she kind of gasped/squealed.

` So guys. I am rather disappointed. I didn't get all the reviews I wanted from you guys. Thank you to those of you who have reviewed. ( you guys are my favorites=]) and as for the rest of you, tsk tsk tsk. I'll be expecting at LEAST some reviews for this chapter.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own the covenant yada yada yada.

P.S everyone that hasn't seen the trailer for Clash of the Titans should probably do that right now. One word: EPIC. Seriously... right now... I'll wait=]

I opened my mouth to respond but closed it and frowned as Aaron staggered out of the bar. He looked at me and Tara and a smile plastered itself to his lips.

"Asshole alert" I nodded in his direction

Tara nodded and huddled into my side, apparently this wasn't the first time they met.

"Want to go back inside?" she whispered

The smirk that I had picked up from Reid set itself on my lips. " In a bit. You got a video camera on your phone? "

She nodded just as Aaron had just reached us. He sloppily threw his arms around our shoulders and leaned in. His breath reeked of whiskey.

" So what are-twooo sexy ass ladies… doing outside in the cold, All alooonnne" he slurred

I looked over at Tara and smiled, then turned to Aaron, placing my hand on his hip.

" I was actually just about to go look for you baby… I'm done with Reid. I was going to see if your offer still stands?"

His eyes widened and a shiteating grin spread across his face. "Well its abouttt time"

He took his arm off of our shoulders are turned to face me. "Yoou wanna get out of here?"

I placed my hands on his shoulders. " Actually, I was thinking of doing it here.. I like the thrill" I winked and then leaned into him.

I blew on his neck and then whispered to him, loud enough for Tara to hear.

" I can make you feel the most intense pleasure you could imagine, all you have to do is tell me to." I pulled back and stared into his eyes.

He let out a groan. " do it baby."

A smile spread across my face and he closed his eyes.

I looked over at Tara and winked before turning back to Aaron.

" Are you ready?"

" Do it, do it now." He gasped, seeming a little over excited.

I pulled him towards me, until he was almost pressed against me.

" Ok' I whispered.

And with that I brought my knee up as hard as I could. He doubled over in pain and gasped.

"YOU… Y-YOU FUCKING BITCH."

I let out a little giggle. "Oh Aaron, im sorry, did I say pleasure?!?! I meant pain... So sorry." I said before linking arms with Tara and leading her back inside.

As soon as the door shut behind us we burst out laughing.

" You—you don't know how hard that was." I spat out between deep breaths "I didn't know if I wanted to laugh or vomit."

Tara looked at me, still laughing. "I think you're my new best friend"

We walked up to the bar still laughing and grabbed a few drinks before heading back to the pool tables.

Reid looked over at us as we approached the tables and a smile spread across his face. " What's so funny?"

Tara and I looked at each other and burst out laughing once again. Tara pulled her phone out of her pocket, pushed a few buttons and handed it over to Reid. I could hear my voice faintly from the video. "I was actually just about to go looking for you baby" I looked up at Reid's face, which looked hurt. He looked at me with sad eyes. I pointed back towards the phone, and his eyes followed.

I could tell when he saw it because his eyes lit up and his jaw dropped. He returned his gaze to me and held up his hand.

"That- was- amazing" he laughed as I gave him a high-five.

Before I could pull my hand back he closed his hand around mine and pulled me into him.

" I still don't like the fact that he touched you… and you touched him." a fake shuddered and then smirked. " I think we should go clean you off" He raised his eyebrow.

I felt my cheeks heat up and a childish giggle escaped my lips.

" You think?" he nodded.

" I do feel pretty dirty." I leaned up and kissed him.

I turned in Reid's arms to face Tara and Tyler, who seemed to have begun talking during mine and Reid's little PDA. "Tara! Reid and I are going to get out of here, Get my number off of Baby boy here. And give me a call soon! And Ty" I turned to face him 'keep her company." I winked at him. "You can give her a ride back to the dorms later right?" He nodded and waved.

I handed her back her phone. "Have fun" she laughed

"Oh I will!"

So my lovely's, tell me what you think=]3 I know its short and im sorry. I just gotta hall asss to work.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except the story …and oc's =]

Alright its up its up. Im so sorry it took so long. These past few months have been hard for me and with everything that's been going on lately it looks like im going to have to wrap this story up a little sooner then I had hoped. Im so sorry to all of you who have stuck with this story. And I'm sorry if it seems rushed. I will put my best effort into writing these final chapters. I hope you enjoy them.

The jealousy and lust that radiated off his skin was too much to handle. I needed him. And I needed him now. I hooked my leg on his hip and bucked slightly, causing our lower regions to grind together. Without breaking our heated kiss, Reid wrapped my other leg around his waist and walked over to the wall, pressing my back against it firmly. Not needing to support me with his hands anymore, he moved them to my stomach, gently lifting the thin fabric of my shirt before running his hands up and down my sides. My body burned against his as I tangled my fingers in his blonde locks. He removed his mouth from mine and began sucking and biting my neck. I couldn't contain myself any longer. A loud moan escaped my lips and I scratched down the bare skin of his shoulders. He groaned into my skin and ripped my shirt off. HE RIPPED MY SHIRT OFF! My eyes sprung open and my jaw dropped. I wasn't sure which emotion was stronger… the lust that the action had caused or the anger because my shirt laid on the floor in pieces. Either way, it took me little time to recover and before I knew it my lips were on his throat and he was maneuvering awkwardly to remove his pants and boxers. He carried me to the bed and for the rest of the night I remained in complete bliss.

The days turned into weeks, weeks into months. My life consisted of being with Reid and the gang, working, studying and going to Nicky's. True to his word Tyler asked Tara out, which was no big surprise, they were perfect for each other. She had been welcomed into our group the same way I had, and she even planned on coming on our "after grad" trip. Which was just around the corner. Tickets were paid for and reservations were made. All that was left to do was get on the plane.

Graduation was tomorrow. We all finished our shopping last week and I was excited for Reid to see my dress. He said he wanted to keep it a surprise. It's a very simple dress. I felt it matched me. All that mattered to me was the color. Blue. Aqua blue at that. No other color would do… it needed to be blue. Josh's favorite color. That way he could be with me. Reid matched me with and aqua blue tie. When I asked him to wear that color, he just smiled, knowing what it meant and told me how amazing I was for including him in something so special to me. Which in turn, made me start crying like a baby. Josh would have loved him so much.

We were at Reid's for the night. Not feeling like going out, I made us dinner and we planned out a relaxing night. After we finished eating I began doing the dishes while Reid slipped into the bathroom and began drawing a bath. Just as I finished putting away the dishes the phone began to ring.

With practically living at Reid's house, I was so used to answering the phone, I didn't even think about in anymore.

I pulled the phone off the charger and pressed the 'talk' button.

" Hello" I herd my voice echo back to me

There was a couple seconds or silence before I decided to try again.

Once again there was no answer.

I herd Reid waling towards the kitchen. "Who is it babe?" he called to me

I didn't understand why but I had an eerie feelings. He came into view and looked worriedly at me.

"Babe?"

I shook the feeling off and smiled at him.

"No one hun, I'm guessing bad connection or something." I hung up the phone and placed it on the counter before making my way towards the beautiful man before me.

Once I reached his waiting arms I left my body relax against his chest and sighed deeply.

"I love you, you know that right?" I asked, looking up at him through my lashes.

He gave me another concerned look. "Are you okay baby girl?"

I smiled up at him. "Fine. Just felt like telling you that."

He kissed the top of my head and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Common babe, our bath's waiting; we better get in before it gets cold."


	24. Chapter 24

I woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. I rolled out of Reid's arms and checked the time. It was 3:15 am. Sighing, I reluctantly got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. As I walked towards the shower I caught my reflection in the mirror and had to do a double take. There was red all over my face. I looked down my body. My white tank top was stained red too, as well as my arms…legs… everything. Blood. I ran out into the bed room and flipped on the light. Reid wasn't moving…I stumbled over to the bed and hesitantly pulled the covers back. The bed was completely soaked in thick red liquid. "Reid? Baby… Wake up… please." I started shaking him…

He wouldn't wake up, I started shaking him harder.

"Reid? Reid wake up!" I yelled at him.

Nothing happened. I ran to his side of the bed and pulled the cordless phone off his night stand. There was no dial tone.

I feel on the floor. I knelt there for what felt like hours just pressing the talk button, waiting for the dial tone, and bawling my eyes out.

"Reid, baby…please wake up…' I cried "you can't leave me. You can't be dead."

I knelt beside him… his skin was cold. I pulled his hand from underneath him. I just wanted to hold him. As I moved his arm, a blood stained note fell to the ground. I hesitantly picked it up and opened it.

"_Don't be so shocked love. You knew I'd be back"_

My body started to shake and my vision went black.

"_Baby? Melli, open your eyes." _His velvet voice rang threw my ears.

I didn't want to listen. Would his voice be gone if I listened to him? I became more aware of my surroundings. My body was still shaking but I felt warm. Had I died? Was this my transition?

"Melli? Come on baby, open your eyes. Talk to me.' He sounded tired.

I slowly opened my eyes, all I could see was his beautiful face.

I smiled through my tears.

"Am I dead?" I asked him

He chuckled worriedly. ' No baby, you're not dead"

My smile faded and I just stared at him.

He looked so worried.

"I was all a dream Melli." He kissed my forehead and wrapped me in his arms.

I shook my head and started crying harder "No. I couldn't have been. It was so real. He was there… you were…." I started crying harder

"Shh babygirl. It was a dream. Tell me about it. Who was there? I was what?"

I buried my face in his chest. "… I woke up… and I went to the bathroom… and there was just so much blood. " I choked out between sobs " And you were… you wouldn't wake up… I tried calling… for help.. but the phone wouldn't work. You were so cold . All I could think to do was just…. I just wanted you in my arms" his arms squeezed me closer to him. " and when I pulled your arm out from under you… the note… it was him, and then I blacked out. And all I could hear was your voice. I didn't want to open my eyes. I thought your voice would leave, I though you were gone. And I wanted to be… I wanted to be dead. I can't live in a place where you don't exist"

He pulled me completely on his lap and tucked my head under his chin. " Baby, I promise. I will never leave you. I'll always be here for you. No matter what. Nothing is going to happen to me." He rocked me back and forth until my breathing evened out and I fell back into a deep sleep. No dreams. No voices. Just my skin pressed up against his and blackness.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own the covenant. I do own my ocs though.

"Mellissa Boss" The provost cheerfully called me on the stage. The class members clapped and my friends erupted into a frenzy of cheers. When I got onto the stage, my diploma was handed to me and I was all smiles for the pictures. I crossed the remainder of the stage and found Reid standing at the bottom of the stairs, arms wide open. I jumped into his waiting arms and smashed my lips against his.

We reluctantly stopped our PDA and walked slowly back to Reid's seat in the crowd of excited students. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap. I felt like a child in the position he put me in, my legs hanging over his and my head tucked beneath his chin, but didn't complain. I was with Reid. The man I loved. My best friend. Nothing else mattered.

We sat comfortably as the rest of our classmates walked proudly across the stage. I even got a blush out of Caleb as he accepted his diploma. But I suppose if someone had screamed 'Be my babies daddy"to me in front of hundreds of people I would blush too. Reid gave me smirk and high five after that one, Tyler just shook his head, muttering something about how I become more and more like Reid with each passing day. But what can I say? I like to take advantage of Caleb relaxing whenever he does, its not often Mr. SERIOUS lets loose. Any other time I would have been scolded

"Come stand in line with me? " Reid asked as the G'S started lining up behind the stage.

"For you my dear, anything" I gave him a quick kiss and pulled him up, following the other students before him.

By the time we got to the stage there was just one person in front of him. We stood there until his name was called. I gave him a quick kiss and went to walk towards the front of the stage, but Reid was quicker. He threw his arm around my waist and folded me over his shoulder.

"REID? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I shrieked as he walked up the stairs and I fought desperately to make sure no one would be able to see up my gown.

The other students laughed and wolf whistled as we came into view; Reid grinning from ear to ear and me, one hand on my ass and the other punching Reid in the back. The provost even chuckled a little. After shaking hands with him, Reid placed me back on my feet. I was dizzy from being held upside down and had to take a minute to clear my head, Reid being well… Reid took advantage of my personal moment and pulled me into a rough kiss in front of everyone. He then jumped off the middle of the stage, took a bow and turned around with waiting arms for me. My entire body was red from embarrassment as I jumped into his arms. "Asshole" I hit him playfully on the arm before turning abruptly and walking towards our seat. Well…his seat…. Where I planned on sitting for the remainder of the ceremony.

He jogged behind my fast pace walk. "Oh come on baby, you know you love me anyways."

I stopped mid-step and tapped my fingers to my chin, pretending to contemplate what he had said. It was his turn to playfully hit my arm. I started walking again, much slower then before.

"And besides, I had to claim my territory." He added as he left a quick kiss on my cheek.

"Ya ya, as if there's ANYONE left in Ipswich that doesn't know I'm yours" I laughed as I plopped myself back onto his lap

He laughed. "You never know. Someone might be plotting to steal you away. I definitely do not intend on letting that happen."

I chuckled. A boy on Reid's swim team walked across the stage and I pointed at him. "I'm secretly dating him on the side" I gave him a sarcastic/sympathetic look.

He tried to keep his face serious as he gasped and held his hand over his heart.

"Well then…. I have full intentions of kicking his ass once this is over"

I laughed and nuzzled my face into his neck, leave three small kisses along his collar bone. "There is no magic, charm or strength in this world that could take me away from you. You're stuck with me Reid Garwin."

I felt his body relax, like he had been holding in a breath. He kissed my hair before leaning his head on mine.

"Till death do us part."


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: refer to other chapters. I'm sick of writing it

The rest of then night passed in a blur of dresses, ties and vodka. Well….I guess not only vodka, but that's what we started out with. We moved on to tequila after a while and after a couple shots of that horrid alcohol we would drink anything.

It was morning now, or maybe it was the afternoon? Either way I didn't care. I was in too much pain. My head was pounding and my insides felt like they had been flipped and rotated. My stomach made a gurgling noise as I shoved Reid's arm off me and walked towards the bathroom. I filled a glass at the tap and decided to pop some Advil in hopes to get rid of this horrible hangover. I took care of some necessities before pulling two more little blue gel capsules from the bottle and walked over to Reid. I pushed him lightly. "Reid, come on, you have to wake up" he groaned and pulled the pillow over his head.

I chuckled at his slow planned out movement. It was obvious he was hurting just as much as I was. "Reid…. I'm naked..' I taunted

He slowly pulled the pillow off his face and glared at me, knowing that I was indeed dressed. I handed the painkillers to him before passing him the glass of water.

He took them willingly before returning his glare to me. "You're an evil woman, you know that right." He sighed before pulling the pillow back over his face. I chuckled at him before walking slowly towards the bathroom. I put on my best fake pout. "Fine, I guess ill just take a shower….. ALLL by myself." I smiled as I herd him groan and the pillow land on the floor with a thud.

The rest of the day consisted of packing and nursing our hangovers. We would be leaving on our trip tomorrow afternoon. Around 6 Reid and I were mostly recovered and decided to get everyone together for a last night at Nicky's. We decided to take two vehicles, so I could go get my check at cash it, while he could go pick up Tyler and Tara.

"You sure babe? I have no problem hauling you cute ass around" Reid joked.

"Its fine Hun, I'll just meet up with you guys at Nicky's when I'm done at the bank."

He pulled me into a hug and kissed me lightly.

"Well, if you're sure…"

I hit his chest lightly and kissed him. "I'm sure"

"Well alright, I love you babe." Reid gazed down at me affectionately. What I did to deserve this god of a man was beyond me.

"I love you to. Always and forever."

We broke apart from our embrace and headed to our separate vehicles.

I pulled me truck out of the driveway with a honk and a wave at him before turning onto the road. I looked up towards the sky and frowned as rain drops began to collect on my windshield.

"Oh well..." I said to myself "I'll be relaxing on a beach tomorrow." I smiled

I wasn't sure what happened…. I remember driving…. And a horn from behind. Then black. I tried to remember but the pain in my chest was too much. I was confused. I was scared. I coughed and felt my lips moisten with a warm liquid. My mouth tasted slightly metallic and salty… I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Pain. That all I felt. Reid's beautiful face flashed before my eyes before I was swallowed into darkness.


	27. Chapter 27

Last chapters guys.

Don't hate me. Its really short.

Reid's POV

I was right behind her. I saw it all. I saw the jeep heading straight for her. I honked my horn. It was too late.

I should have made her drive with me.

"I could have been with her….." was the only thought racing through my head.

I wish I was with her. I slammed on my breaks and jumped out of my car.

Nothing else mattered.

Nothing.

It was all her. Mellissa. My baby. My everything.

I felt as if it hit me, and my heart was being crushed under a ton of I reached her I pulled her onto my lap. She wasn't breathing. I started screaming at her. Telling her she couldn't leave me, that I needed her. I got no reply. I heard the tearing of metal from the other side of the car and footsteps. My cell phone started ringing. I opened it but didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything.

" I told you , you couldn't have her." nathans laugh echo'd in my head.

I dropped the phone and returned my attention to the angel in my arms. Her eyes fluttered open and a weak smile graced her blood soaked lips.

"Reid" she whispered.

" I'm right here baby. You're going to be alright." I cried

Her smile faded. " no…n-no I'm not." She laughed. More blood coated her lips.

I shook my head as tears fell openly down my cheeks.

Her eyes never left my face. " you k-know how they say you -..-you see your life flash? Well-well its true. I saw you. You're face flashed before my eyes. That's how I knew it was over. You are my life."

She sucked in a ragged breath. " I love you" I whispered.

She smiled. "forever and always." She exhaled and her eyes closed.

I didn't care who was watching. I cried. Like a little child I cried ad cried.

Why her? Why couldn't it be me smiling in the face of death?

I held her in my arms and kissed her. It was hard to believe….it was the last time I got to see heaven right before my eyes. It was the last time I got to kiss an angel,before she returned to where she belonged.

THE END


	28. PLEASE READ

AUTHORS NOTE.

Ladies and Gents.

(If there are any gents)

I know you are all very upsets with me for the way I ended this story.

BUT

Because I love you all so much, the sequel is up.

It's called "Your Taste is My Attention"

Go read and make sure to review!

Xoxo

-Lannah


	29. Chapter 29

Hey guys! Don't forget to check out the sequel if you haven't yet! And make sure to review!

Much love

-lannaah

.net/s/6309019/1/Your_Taste_is_My_Attention

heres a preview!

_I won't wait for words anymore_

He brushed the hair away from her face before pulling her into his chest.

_It's under to yourself,  
now I'm so so gone._

"I've missed you so much." He breathed. The light scent of strawberries that radiated off her silken hair engulfing his senses.

_Well trains take me so far.  
But only in my brain and that's fine with me.  
How come you do, you do this thing._

Her smile lit up the room as she placed a warm hand on his cheek. "I've been here all along silly."


End file.
